Rain or Shine, Sleet or Snow
by Mho Mhuirnin
Summary: Mog House: Quiet contemplation, precious friends, hollow betrayals. A moogle wonders at her master's moods as they prepare for another hunt.


"Master! I've been waiting for you, kupo! I just got that order of black pepper you made with Muckvix last week, and the flour you wanted is..." burbled Moganna happily as her master walked through the doors of the small mog house. She trailed off at the measured look that greeted her, confused. Not another one of Master's moods? She was so happier just earlier, too...

She looked well enough at least, no nasty cuts like last time. At least she hadn't been playing with those nasty Orcs with their claws and axes. Moganna shivered slightly at the thought, she simply couldn't imagine a life that involved running around in the woods with a sword, trying to hit Beastmen with it before they could hit you with theirs. Now that it came to weapons though, was that a new crossbow Master had?

Muirnin shuffled past the beaming moogle, shedding her armor onto a heap on the floor. Moganna continued, "Been to the auction house already, kupo? I don't think that's the same bow you left with, it looks almost brand new!" This got her attention; the Mithra looked over at the small flying creature as if noticing it for the first time.

"No. Not the auction house. Verrrence made it for me when he heard I was prrracticing tracking on the plateau," she mumbled, then darkened as she added, "He thought I could put it to good use." Her armor now in a haphazard heap, she turned to the dresser to dig out clean clothes.

"Want me to call for a tub and hot water? I've heard the windstorms on La Theine kick up a lot of dust, kupo!"

"No... Not enough time to get prrroperly cleaned up." A sigh, then "I prrrobably do, actually. But I can't relax rrright now. Things to do..." Grass and blood-stained clothes made a second heap as Muirnin put on a fresh set. Moganna flittered over to collect the dirty clothing and drop it in a washbasin.

"I haven't gotten any letters from your brother's moogle in a while now, kupo. I'm glad to hear you still talk to him! Mogivann says he's been busy weaving recently." Leathery wings flapped softly as the chatty moogle flew over to a rack lined with crystals. Selecting a luminous blue one that rippled gently in the light, she returned to the basin. Moganna was used to filling the long silences when they came, and liked to think her master appreciated the sound of a friendly voice.

She watched as her master walked slowly over to a low shelf, kneeled, and selected a small bottle from a row of similar ones. Master'd had those ever since she came back from Bastok, and had warned Moganna to never touch them. "Something a frrriend won't be needing anymore," Muirnin said at the time. She caught the look on her master's face, intent focus, and decided to let her think over whatever she needed to for now.

Now Master's sorting out her bolts and arrows... Always so thorough! Like the time she spent as a Ninja, checking and double checking those funny little powder bags she carried around. And whenever she settles down to do some cooking, she has to have everything lined up just so in little precise piles of ingredients. Of course, they didn't always STAY in precise little piles, sometimes they wound up all over the floor... and the wall... and sometimes even the ceiling. Master hadn't done that in a long time, but Moganna still winced at the memory of pineapple juice gone wrong. She glanced at a small table in the corner to reassure herself it was still there, in case she needed to make a dive for cover. Still though, as a moogle Moganna admired thoroughness. The crystal began to dissolve between her paws, filling the basin with water. Time for a little thoroughness of her own.

Moganna scrubbed industriously as the Mithra made preparations to set out again immediately. The piled armor found its way back onto its owner; the small pack in the corner took shape as supplies and ammunition were carefully stowed. Special care was taken for the glass vial though, which was placed in a side pouch. A nod of approval, then the pack was slung over Muirnin's slight, armored shoulders.

"Cheer up, kupo! The world's a happier place if you smile!" chided Moganna as the Mithra walked towards the door.

"No Moganna," smiled Muirnin sadly. "Sometimes, the worrrld is only happier after a few tearrrs have been shed." The door closed behind her, and Moganna was left alone. She never did understand her master's moods, but there must be a reason for them. She always came home safe eventually though, and that was what mattered. Maybe next time, she'd even bring a smile with her.

Moganna busied herself cleaning the stains out of the discarded clothing, humming a little tune.

_Rain and shine, sleet and snow; Where they wander we'll never know. At journey's end, when home they go... We'll be here waiting. Kupu, kupo!_


End file.
